closing walls and ticking clocks
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: A series of drabbles. 'as long as things keep changing, we have got to keep fighting.' 'we'll be fighting forever.' 'exactly.' chapter 1 - freefalling
1. freefalling

_So, yeah, another drabble project. This one will have 100 chapters, even if it takes me a million years. :D This doesn't have a plot. Just a bunch of random drabbles I write about certain points in the games or just things that come to mind. So enjoy. :D_

**closing walls and ticking clocks**

**freefalling**

The heat in the small hallway was almost too much. He could feel the sweat dripping down the back of his neck as he ran. The inferno, exploding toward him, was close, too close for comfort. Feeling the flames licking at him made him run faster, desperate for an escape but not ready to panic yet.

There had to be a way out of here.

He couldn't get out the way he came in. The explosion had made sure of that. The inferno had blocked his only way of escape, and now he was searching, the closest to death he had ever been. He could hear the destruction taking place behind him, and didn't dare look over his shoulder.

Robotnik was somewhere in front of him. Or maybe he was out by now. In a last ditch attempt to escape from his defeat, Robotnik had detonated self destruct on his Death Egg. Now, all his hard work was crumbling and falling to the ocean below. And he hoped it hurt. He hoped it hurt as bad as the flames would eating at him. Everything Robotnik had worked so hard on creating just to destroy his enemy was falling to pieces into the ocean.

But in his last attempt, he may have found victory in the loss.

The heat was overwhelming now. He knew he had to get out _now_. He felt the air quiet suddenly, as if God above had answered his silent prayer for an exit. He saw the sky seconds later, the roaring of the inferno behind him and the roaring of the wind deafening him. The sky...it was so blue. And he couldn't see a cloud in it. An exit...an exit. He was going to live.

He saw nothing but sky as he near the opening. Nothing but sky. All he could do to escape death by fire was to jump.

Without hesitation, just as the flames singed his fur, he jumped.

The fire roared as it shot overhead. He heard the final explosion as the Death Egg finally fell, and he fought to avoid getting struck by the debris. He kept falling...falling...falling.

The feeling was amazing. It was as if there was nothing else but sky, as if the entire world had disappeared. He didn't dare look down, didn't dare ruin the final moments he had by panicking at the sight of the water. He simply admired the sun, low in the sky, as it neared the horizon, ready to depart for another night. The sky seemed bloodshot, crimson as if someone had painted it with blood.

The sight was amazing, and as he fell, he admired it. And he thought.

He thought of Green Hill Zone, thought of how all the animals were probably coming back out, the threat of Robotnik no more. He thought of the other places that Robotnik had attacked, wondering if the animals were returning home where they belonged.

He thought about Tails, flying somewhere over the ocean. He had feared the danger for the kitsune had been too much, and he told Tails to not stay, to keep flying. It was his battle. Now, he somewhat regretted the decision. But at least Tails was safe. At least he could have that away from his thoughts.

And finally, he thought of Robotnik. Where was the fatass now? Was he hovering somewhere over the ocean, wondering if his last attempt had worked and his enemy was burning to death like he hoped. He hoped the scientist was hurting, hurting for all he lost in the explosion. And he hoped he knew his enemy was alive...because he was coming back for him.

His thoughts were broken by the sound of a planes engine. He opened his eyes - he didn't realize he hadn't closed them - and saw the blue of the ocean mixing with the crimson and orange of the darkening sky as he twisted and fell toward his death. He could see the plane, see where the loud noise was coming from, and a smile crossed his lips as he saw his plane, the _Tornado_, closing in on him. The melancholy feeling that surrounded his brain lifted. He was saved.

Tails smiled at him, waving from the plane seat. He waved back, twisting slightly as to land right when the plane flew under him. The biplane roared beneath him, and Sonic the Hedgehog landed on the top on his feet, almost losing balance as the plane rose to meet him. The roaring blocked out any other noises, but from the top wings, he peered down into the cockpit and gave Tails a grin and a thumbs up. The kitsune returned it, his fur ruffled in the wind.

Sonic turned and took a long look at the sunset as the two flew back to their home, back to where they belonged. Where, hopefully, they would live in peace for, at least, a few months.


	2. comfort

_Been awhile since I update, I know. Actually, its been a LONG time. I'm sorry. :( I've been super busy with life, work, and stuff. I'm slowly getting back into writing, and this is the first thing I started on, so forgive me if it sucks. I'm trying to find my muse. x3_

_Thanks for waiting for me, readers!_

**closing walls and ticking clocks**

**comfort**

Hiding in the closet was such a juvenile thing to do. But when it was the only place to be alone, what else could you do?

Hidden in the darkness, he sniffled quietly. His tears made a trail down his face, falling on his knees. Crouched behind boxes and clothes, he found comfort in the small, silent closet. Anything to get away from the rest of the world, if only for a few moments. Hidden there, alone, in a closet on his own ship, he cried.

All he could do was look at his hands. He could barely make out the outline of his hands in the darkness. He just stared at them, eyes blurred and throbbing from his tears. How could all of this had happened? The world was saved, the Meterix defeated...but at what cost to him? And for her to give it all to save his planet...how fair was that? He hated himself for it, hated his hands for pressing that button.

No one else seemed to understand. No one. In his misery, he was alone. As much as he loved her, having to press the button that ultimately killed her... He would never forgive himself for that. His anger toward himself was strong. But the sorrow was stronger.

His heart hurt. It seemed to be clasped in talons, being squeezed tighter and tighter by the sharp claws. After tonight, he had lost almost everything. She had lost her life to save him and his friends. And for this, for leaving him all alone, he hated her. But just the thought of being angry at her caused the talons to squeeze tighter, and he cried a bit harder at his stupidity. It was no one's fault but his. It was _he_ who had pressed the button. Destroyed her to save himself.

Now where was he? All alone. No one to comfort him, no one to connect with anymore. Even surrounded by all of his friends, he was alone. She was the only person that fully understood him...and now that she was gone, there was no one. How was he supposed to make it now?

He heard footsteps outside the door, and he stiffled his quiet crying, stiffening as he listened for the footsteps to pass. They paused at the door - probably checking the room across the hall - before they continued on. He heard his name being called softly down the hallway. But he ignored it.

He would not be facing the real world for awhile.

His continued his mourning, finally dropping his hands and wrapping them around his knees. He buried his face into his knees, a sob escaping his maw even as he tried to contain it. He had never hurt so bad. Never before had it hurt to just hear his heart beating.

He knew eventually he would have to leave the closet. But in his depression, it felt like he would never get over her death. He lifted his head up, looking up at the ceiling, unable to make it out in the dark.

"Cosmo..." he said quietly. "Cosmo....why did you do it?" His voice broke into a sob, and he buried his face into his knees to muffle it. He hated crying. He knew all of his friends - Sonic included - found him weak. And crying? Well, that didn't make him stronger did it? He hated being weak. In truth he hated himself. He looked back up, tears pouring down his muzzle. "Cosmo...why did you leave me?" He sobbed quietly, closing his eyes and lowering his head. "Why did you let me do it?"

Lost in his misery, he didn't hear the closet door open - slowly, so slowly - until light from the hallway fell on his crouched form. Surprised by the sudden light, he gasped and looked up, staring at the shadowy form standing in the doorway. Shame overcame him - he was sitting there crying in a _closet_. Weakling. That was exactly what he was. He tried vainly to wipe the tears quickly from his eyes and face, turning away when he realized it was no use. His visitor stepped closer, and Miles "Tails" Prower sniffled quietly.

"Tails..." he breathed, nearing the crouched kitsune. Tails said nothing, trying to pull himself back together and not fall apart again. He felt the visitor crouch next to him, saying nothing for a heartbeat. "...Are you alright?"

For a moment, anger shot through him. Yeah, he was fine. Cosmo was dead, but he was fine! He felt like spitting in his face! But the anger left Tails immediately, and he shut his eyes tightly. After a couple of moments, he replied earnestly. "...I don't know..."

There was a quiet shuffle of feet as he sat down next to Tails. Nothing was said for several minutes, and Tails once again lost himself to his thoughts, but managed to keep himself together. In the silence, he could hear his heart pounding. Finally, the voice next to him broke the silence.

"...No one thinks you're weak for mourning, Tails," he said quietly, easing the door shut. Darkness enveloped them again, and Tails closed his eyes tight, tears falling from his face. He said nothing. "Cosmo...was a great person...someone worth...crying over, Tails." An arm was placed on his shoulder. "And don't blame yourself, kid. Cosmo _wanted _to save us. She wouldn't blame you. And she _sure_ wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

Tails felt himself cracking. He opened his eyes, sniffling, and looked at his best friend sitting next to him, daring himself to show his pain. Meeting concerned, green eyes, Tails closed his eyes and shook his head, fighting the sobs and tears.

"...I miss her, Sonic," he admitted, tears beginning to fall again. "...What am I supposed to do now?" He buried his head into his knees. Sonic the Hedgehog - uncomfortable but concerned and saddened for his best friend - grasped his shoulder, not sure of what else to do.

"Hey..." he said quietly, a sad smile crossing his face. "Hey, Tails, you still have us. You still have your friends." But Tails did not reply. Sonic swallowed, burying his pride, and Tails was shocked at the next words, however quiet they were spoken, and his eyes opened quickly.

"You know you'll always have me here."

He looked up from his knees, and in the darkness found Sonic's green eyes gazing at him. Through his blurry vision, Tails saw the concern - and how uncomfortable he was - shining in his eyes. Sonic had rarely ever let anyone know what they meant to him. He kept his feelings under-wraps, and hardly ever showed them. But Tails stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue. Sonic swallowed again, and continued.

"We....I don't think you're weak, Tails," he said quietly, looking down at his hands. "I...You're one of the strongest people I know. And mourning Cosmo...that's not weak at all. It takes strength to mourn, and even more to cry." He looked up at Tails. "I've never have that strength, Tails. But Cosmo...Cosmo would want you to continue on. She would want you to just remember her and live." He blinked, a sad smile crossing his lips. "Not to sit in a closet and cry alone." Tails chuckled darkly. Sonic's smile fell. "If you're mourning, Tails, don't hide it. Everyone of us is hurt by her death."

Tails closed his eyes and sobbed quietly into his knees, clutching his knees to himself. He still felt slightly shamed by the fact Sonic was watching him, but didn't stop. The pain was too much, but he knew what Sonic said was true. Cosmo would want him to be happy and live on without her. Even if it hurt a little sometimes. He sobbed quietly.

He was surprised by the sudden movement of Sonic; Sonic's arm stretched across his shoulders, and quickly, he embraced the kitsune. Tails, saying nothing, simply dropped his arms from his face and buried his muzzle into Sonic's shoulder. Sonic said nothing, not as uncomfortable as before, letting Tails use his shoulder to cry on. All he knew was Tails needed comfort. And Sonic didn't really know how to comfort him. This was the best he could think of.

But to Tails, it was more than enough. Just to know that his brother actually cared.


End file.
